This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Current methods to detect Mycobacterium tuberculosis (M.tb.) infection of non-human primates have significant limitations. Accordingly, this project aims to develop novel multiplex immunoassay methods to measure both antibody and cell-mediated immune responses to M.tb. in rhesus macaques. This project builds on recent advances in (1) knowledge of mycobacteria genomics, proteomics, and immunology and (2) novel diagnostic instrumentation for infectious disease. The novel multiplex immunoassay methods developed in this project will be essential for establishing and maintaining specific-pathogen-free (SPF) colonies of non-human primates for optimal use in biomedical research, including the use of macaques for AIDS research.